yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/181-190
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 181. || هر که بی‌باکی کند در راه دوست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ. || Kerem ehlinin vaitleri akıp duran, eseri daima görünen hazinedir. Ehil olmayanların, kerem sahibi bulunmayanların vaitleri ise gönül azabıdır. || Promise of one of grace is the treasure that flows: the Spirit; from promise of one unworthy... into anguish goes the spirit. |- | 182. || ره‌زن مردان شد و نامرد اوست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Ondan sonra hekim, kalkıp padişahın huzuruna gitti, padişahı bu meseleden birazcık haberdar etti. || That healer then got up and left her quarters to find the king: upon finding him he told him what he had been discovering. ; |- | 183. || از ادب بر نور گشتست این فلک || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ. || Dedi ki: “Çare şundan ibaret: bu derdin iyileşmesi için o adamı getirelim.Kuyumcuyu o uzak şehirden çağır, onu altınla, elbise ile aldat.” || He answers: “The plan is, we have to get him brought here. Tell that goldsmith in that far off place that he must come; offer him a robe of honour and some gold, an enormous sum. ,. |- | 184. || وز ادب معصوم و پاک آمد ملک || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ, || *Padişah, hekimden bu sözü duyunca nasihatini, candan gönülden kabul etti. || When the king had finished hearing that from the physician, his heart and soul he welcomed guidance from this wise man. |- | 185. || بد ز گستاخی کسوف آفتاب || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || O tarafa ehliyetli, kifayetli, âdil bir iki kişiyi elçi olarak gönderdi. || He chose two messengers carefully and them he quickly sent, intelligent men, honourable and loved… wherever they went. |- | 186. || شد عزازیلی ز جرات رد باب || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || O iki bey, kuyumcuya padişahtan muştucu olarak Semerkand’e kadar geldiler. || They travelled to Samarqand those messengers of the king... goldsmith they soon found, those two messengers of the king. : |- | 187. || دست بگشاد و کنارانش گرفت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Dediler ki: “Ey lûtuf sahibi üstad, ey marifette kâmil kişi! Öğülmen şehirlere yayılmıştır. || They said: “O great master of the craft… such perfect skill, your work’s perfection is shouted from each valley and hill…, |- | 188. || همچو عشق اندر دل و جانش گرفت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ, || İşte filân padişah, kuyumcubaşılık için seni seçti. Zira (bu işte) pek büyüksün, pek kâmilsin. || listen, our great king of whom you’ve heard has chosen you, for in the goldsmith’s craft you are by far the best, it is true! |- | 189. || دست و پیشانیش بوسیدن گرفت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Şimdicek şu elbiseyi, altın ve gümüşü al da gelince de padişahın havassından ve nedimlerinden olursun.” || Here, we bestow upon you this robe of honour and this gold, when you come you will his friendship and his favour hold.” , |- | 190. || وز مقام و راه پرسیدن گرفت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Adam; çok malı, çok parayı görünce gururlandı, şehirden çoluk çocuktan ayrıldı. || When the man saw all of the gold and all the gifts of honour, he left his city and children. :